tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Ardwolf
'''Lars Ardwolf '''is a Nordic tribesman in Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage, he is Ymir's son and is therefore a highly regarded warrior in the tribe as he hopes to one day succeed the chief himself. Background Little is known about Lars, other than the fact that he is the son of Ymir and a member of his tribe, it is also known that he married a woman named Angela and was expecting to have a child with her before Bologra Blackbeard was forced to kill her, after she attacked him and his people in werewolf form. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 13: The Hunter's gambit Lars first appears in this chapter, when he goes to investigate a disturbance in his camp, he sees Bologra at the center of it and insists that his men stand down, so that he may fight the Orsimer, one on one, in single combat. He displays a great deal of strength and skill before he is eventually overpowered by the Orc and is almost slain. Ymir steps in and declares that Bologra will not also 'take his son away from him' before proceeding to fight the Orsimer himself. He then observes as his Father beats Bologra and continues to Observe as he tries to beat the Orc to death, with his bare hands. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 14: Sprung Lars is first seen at the beginning of the chapter, where he observes as Ymir attempts to beat Bologra Blackbeard to death. However, the elder nord is interrupted by Hareld, who informs Ymir that Arlas is springing Nair Quicksilver from his holding cell. Bologra wakes some time later, though it isn't currently known if he engages Lars in combat, runs away from him or simply sneaks away. Either way, they don't seem to immediately try and stop him until much later on. As Lars sees the fires, he quickly rushes over to the tent, hoping to apprehend Arlas, Bologra and Nair as they flea the burning tent. However, Arlas creates a wall of fire between them, covering their escape, unable to save his father or avenge him, Lars falls into a depressed slump, whilst his people search the rubble, right up until a recently transformed Ymir emerges from the wreckage before he howls at the moon. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 18: The Ravagers Lars first makes his appearance in this chapter in Hareld's flashback, when he wakes up in the morning, ready for his hunt. To his surprise, he finds that Angela is awake to and that she and Hareld approach him, with some unexpected but wonderful news. Angela tells him that she is pregnant with his child, news that he is overjoyed to hear. He and Angela share a moment of intimacy before they are called away by Lars' fellow Nords as they begin their hunt, looking for the boar that they tracked the night before. The Nord leads his people out into the wilderness, where one of them, a young Nord by the name of Egil, asks him about his child and his true thoughts on it. He explains that he believes that the child represents the tribe's bright future and that he will lead them towards that future, by disregarding Ymir's xenophobic ways and inviting some new people in. Lars, Tait and Egil finally track down the boar but find that wolves have beaten them to it, they had eaten the creature and left its remains to rot, making sure that it was inedible. The group are forced to return, empty handed. He encounters Hareld, sat at the central campfire, working on his wood cutting skills on his way back into the camp. He stops to ask the young Nord as to where his wife is, to which Hareld replies that she is in Ymir's tent, discussing the child with him. Lars enters the tent, to see that Ymir and his Wife are discussing baby names, they are cut short as he enters and turn to attention, only to be informed that the boar that they were hunting wasn't retrievable. Angela insists that she goes out in werewolf form and finds her own food and that she could do it really quickly. Both Father and Son disprove at first but find that they cannot convince Angela to be as prudent as they are. She eventually leaves, kissing Lars affectionately on her way out as she ventures out into the wilderness for food. She doesn't return for hours, resulting in the camp growing worried. Lars, Tait and a young Nord named Iver band together as a search party and go after her. They arrive at the Silver Road, where Angela had her scuffle with Bologra, Arlas and Nair and follow the trail back to Crovenhoft inn, where they see the young Nord's corpse, still in werewolf form was hung on display as a trophy. Angered and distraught by his wife's death and the blatant lack of respect for her corpse, Lars tries to attack the tavern head on but is stopped by his comrades, who wish to inform the tribe and come up with a plan. Tait knows that one of them is a Khajiit as Nair left a great deal of fur behind at the scene of the fight and so they go back to the camp to inform the others. Ymir is the first one to react, unable to believe that Angela is truly dead, he falls silent as Lars starts to rant about the tragedy before breaking down in front of everyone. He is escorted by a watchman, who leads him away to his tent. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest Lars appears at the start of the chapter, when he ambushes Bologra, unaware of the fact that the Orc is being chased by a zombie horde. The Nord manages to pin Bologra to the ground but is quickly outwitted by him as he stabs him with his bayonet blade. Bologra then flees into the cave, leaving Lars to face the zombies alone. Lars puts up a great fight but is slowed down by his injuries, he is eventually overwhelmed and is nearly torn apart by the horde but quickly finds himself aided by his fellow clansmen. He holds back, whilst Ymir, Tate and the remaining watchmen carve a path through the zombie horde. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Epilogue Lars appears in this chapter, post Epilogue, he enters the Crovenhoft inn and orders a drink. The Bartender, who believes him to be dead, is shocked to see him, stating this fact as he does so and earning some disdain for his poor choice of words. The Nord explains that he needs time to recuperate and that the Crovenhoft Inn would be perfect for that, when asked what he means by that, he explains that the Ravagers need to replenish their numbers. Lars then transforms into a werewolf and attacks the Tavern, recruiting everyone who raised a sword against him. The Legend of Nirn: Oblivion's Call - Chapter 1: A Lust for closure Lars returns in the first chapter of Oblivion's Call, when he is recruited by Agatha, inside the Crovenhoft Inn. It is shown that Lars is still haunted by the loss of his family and has little to no self worth, his self esteem lowers to the point that he accepts Agatha's insults as 'fact.' After some consideration, he decides that this is a chance to reclaim some of his honor and some experience if he is to become a dominant force in the region again. After Agatha recruits him, he joins her in her shack and travels on with her to Castle Volkihar. Personality Lars is shown in Chapter 18 as being quite a kind, attentive and driven man, who is optimistic about the outside world and plans to let it in once he is Chieftain. This changes when Angela is killed, taking their grandchild with them and traumatizing the young Nord, making him more bitter and cruel, like his father. It is shown, later on, that he is just as vengeful as his father, wishing to kill Bologra personally and doing nothing to prevent the Orsimer's fate. It is also hinted that the death of his mother had a large impact on him and Ymir and that the day that he married Angela was the first time that he was happy, as well as the day that he found out about Angela's pregnancy. Appearances Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 11: A fiend in need (Possibly referenced) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 13: The Hunter's Gambit Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 14: Sprung Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 15: Refuge (Referenced) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage – Chapter 18: The Ravagers Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest (Werewolf form) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 25: Aftermath (and Epilogue) Legend of Nirn: Oblivion's Call - Chapter 1: A Lust for Closure Category:Nords Category:Tribals Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Legend of Nirn